doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Halal Guys with Dave Schilling
"The Halal Guys with Dave Schilling" is Episode 139 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Dave Schilling. "The Halal Guys with Dave Schilling" was released on February 1, 2018. Synopsis The 'boys welcome guest Dave Schilling (Bleacher Report, The Masked Man Podcast) to discuss NYC food cart turned nationwide fast food chain The Halal Guys. Dave brings along a homemade sweet treat for another edition of Snack or Wack. Nick's intro "He has only forbidden you what dies of itself and blood and flesh of swine and that over which any other name than that of God has been invoked, but whoever is driven to necessity, not desiring nor exceeding the limit, no sin shall be upon him; surely Allah is forgiving, merciful." This passage in the second chapter of the Quran is what most directly spells out Islamic dietary law, a set of guidelines roughly akin to Kosher law, and which most notably bans consumption of alcohol and pork. In the 7th century, the prophet Muhammad raised a 10,000-strong army of converts loyal to his new faith and began the Muslim conquest which would spread Islam, first across the Arab peninsula and, after his death in 632 C.E., throughout the Middle East and into north Africa. In 639 C.E., the conquest of Egypt began and the Muslim army made quick work of the ruling Byzantine Empire's forces, which were thin because of its own prior wars with the Persians. In 641 C.E., the Egyptian city of Alexandria, named for the centuries-earlier conqueror Alexander the Great, fell and Egypt has remained a Muslim majority state since, though a Coptic Christian majority remains. As Islamic dietary law became the law of the land, its culinary prohibitions would heavily influence Middle Eastern cuisine: pork excised as a protein in favor of chicken, lamb, and beef. Flash forward to 1990 when a trio of Egyptian-Americans named Mohamed, Ahmed, and Abdelbasat opened their version of that New York City street food staple that's as ubiquitous as the pizza-by-the-slice joint, a hot dog cart. Just two years later, tired of being yet another interchangeable vendor slinging tube steaks to harried commuters, Mohamed and his partners switched to serving a Middle Eastern menu of gyros, chicken, and pita bread - an innovation that would transform both their fates and the Manhattan food cart scene. The enormous popularity of their menu, including a white sauce so addictive one might think it haram, led to lines snaking through the sidewalks in 90-minute waits, and they opened more carts to accommodate the crowds. In 2013, the men opened their first storefront version of the concept, and in short order, formed a partnership with Fransmart, a franchising consultant that helped take Five Guys and Qdoba nationwide. Now with close to 200 locations either already operating or slated to open, this New York chain founded by three Egyptian immigrants is the uniquely American success story that continues to ascribe to the Islamic law from which it takes its name. This week on Doughboys: The Halal Guys. Fork rating Postmates seemed to have messed up their delivery orders, so the fork ratings are possibly tempered a bit. Nick had never been before this episode, so felt his rating was incomplete (Dave and Mitch had been before so had a better idea of the place). It wasn't entirely clear what they had, beyond what's listed above and a giant pile of sauces. [Update: In the next episode, Nick says he got so much flak about his 'incomplete' score that he caved and went back and upgraded his score to 4 forks, putting it in the Golden Plate Club.] Snack or Wack In Snack or Wack, they taste test a food and decide if it's a worthy Snack or if it is Wack. In this episode, they try a sort of cookie/cake hybrid made by Dave's wife, Maddie. Everyone loved it, which was a real 'fuck you' to listeners who cannot try it. Here is the picture of it from @doughboyspod: Roast Mitchy 2 Spoonz Quotes #hashtags #BingeWorthy The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)